deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Wake
Alan Wake is a bestselling author of the Alex Casey series. As a child, he had a fear of darkness. Alan was afraid of monsters in the dark, and would fight sleep to the bitter end out of fear. His mother gave him an old, used broken-off light-switch dubbed The Clicker. Every time he would flip the switch on it, a magical light would turn on and the monsters would vanish. Over time, he conquered his fear of darkness. He never really knew his father and he would sit alone at playgrounds as a child, and pretend he didn't miss him. His mother had to raise him almost all of his life. At some point he met Barry Wheeler and they became close and true friends. At one point, Alan became interested in writing. He became an avid reader of Stephen King and other horror writers, and then started writing his own stories using vivid imagination. Alan's first story, ''The Errand Boy, ''was published at a young age and he became famous after writing his next series of novels; a set of crime and suspense novels focused on a cynical cop named Alex Casey. With his lifelong friend Barry as his agent, Alan rose to becoming famous. But as he wrote more and more books, he gained a constant following of annoying fans and interfering paparazzi. He grew a temper, and then came under significant heat after he punched a journalist who wouldn't leave him alone. At one point, Alan married a photographer named Alice. They lived together in a New York City apartment together at least as far back as three years prior to the Bright Falls incident. But as he finished his Alex Casey series, he began to suffer once more from writer's block and insomnia. There was trouble in their marriage, and Alan kept on coming home drunk from parties. The two got into many fights, with Alan constantly frustrated at his inability to write anything at all. In order to break his writer's block, Alice takes him to a small to the small mountain town of Bright Falls. Once there, however, Alan sees Alice being kidnapped by a dark mysterious force, forcing Alan to take up arms and uncover the towns dark secrets. Battle vs Michael Edwards (by SPARTAN 119) In a flash of light, Alan Wake was transported away from his battle with Mr. Scratch in Night Springs. Instead, Alan found himself in what looked like a mysterious ancient temple that looked to be of Egyptian or Mesopotamian origin. Curious as to how he got there, Alan walked forward into the next room, hoping the answer to exactly what happened somewhere in this temple. In the next room, a large, high-ceilinged chamber with countless columns on either side and a large stone altar in the middle, Alan was greeted by a startling, but not at all unexpected sight- he was used to facing inhuman horrors by now. The creature, however, did not look like anything he faced before. It was a bipedal creature about ten feet tall, with a skelatal humanoid head, but it had wings like a bat, though it didn't appear to use them to fly. The monster also had a scythe like appendage of its head, positioned like scorpion's tail. The creature, which Alan did not know was called a Gatekeeper, turned towards Alan, its eyes glowing green. Alan raised his M16A1 to fire, but at that moment, the Gatekeeper closed its wings. The bullets simply bounced off its body. The creature then fired off a beam of red-colored energy, which Alan only narrowly dodged. Alan tried to flank the creature, but it turned, keeping its bulletproof wings between its body and Alan's rifle. The Gatekeeper advanced on Alan. It was now feet from him. Then, the creature opened up its wings, and raised its "scythe-tail thing" to strike. Immediately, Alan raised his rifle and emptied the rest of his magazine into the monster. The head Gatekeeper's unprotected body was riddled with bullets, and the monster collapsed to the floor, dead. Alan reloaded his M16A1, unaware that the dark magic that embued the Gatekeeper's had done severe damage to his sanity. Alan turned to face the other entrance to the chamber, and immediately spotted a "Taken" in the room, but this one was no ordinary Taken- it had an assault rifle.... "Great", Alan said as he shone his flashlight on the Taken, depleting its shield of darkness, "They can use guns now". Alan fired a three round burst at the Taken, but the bullets all missed as the Taken ducked behind a pillar. What Alan didn't realize, was that "Taken" was not a taken at all, but a Canadian industrial firefighter who had found himself facing another cosmic horror... or that he had been transported through time and space, to a temple in Iraq, 1991, immediately after the Gulf War. Michael Edwards was confused. He saw what he was sure was another human, yet they fired on him- Mike had never seen a zombie use a gun, and it couldn't be the Iraqis- they had surrendered weeks ago. He couldn't think who the man could be. But that mattered little at the moment. Alan sent several more missed shots at Mike, before he retaliated with his XM-29 OICW. Mike laid down sustain fired, pinning Alan behind a column on the opposite end of the room. As Mike reloaded his weapon, Alan made a dash for the altar in the middle of the room and took cover behind it. Mike was about to peek out from behind the pillar when a burst from a different automatic weapon pinned him down- Alan had fired his AA-12 assault shotgun. Mike decided it was time to end this. He swung out from cover, OICW at the ready. Mike pulled the trigger, and this time, it was not the lower assault rifle barrel that fired, but the upper barrel- the 20mm smart grenade launcher. The 20mm high explosive airbursting shell flew across the room, and exploded in midair right above Alan's head. The explosion blew away half of Alan's face, and riddled his entire body with shrapnel. Alan Wake was dead before his mangled remains hit the floor of the temple. After waiting a few moments to make sure his foe was dead, Mike walked over to his fallen foe and said, "Sorry to do this to you, but you did shoot first". Mike then took Alan's weapons and ammo, deciding you couldn't have enough firepower when fighting a Lovecraftian horror, and ventured on, deeper into the temple. Expert's Opinions Michael Edwards won this battle mainly because of the far superior firepower of his weapons, particularly the XM-29, which combined an assault rifle and an advanced "smart" grenade launcher in one package. Also contributing to the victory was Mike's higher level of physical fitness. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors